The Fantasy of The Prideland Army
by Kotas-Author
Summary: Kota tends to his love, trying to nurse her back to health and show her affection at the same time, and after doing so he falls asleep, dreaming a dream so vivid and intense that he doesn't remember where he is when he awakes. 3rd of a 5 part series


The Fantasy of the Prideland Army

Weeks had passed since Dala's injuries and the attempt to overthrow Simba's throne. Kota had become well-known throughout the Pridelands. And was widely accepted as well. Dala's wounds had healed mostly, and every day Kota would give all his efforts to assist. Strolling into their den in a cool afternoon, he greeted her. "Hey doll. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, actually. I'm feeling kind of lazy 'cuz I can't help at all with the hunts. But how was your day?"

"Really good, really good, Simba told me more about Mufasa, and about the hyenas. I liked it a lot he's a good story teller."

"Yes, he is really good at it. I remember when I was really little he used to tell me those same stories when I was going to sleep. Not really what I would call a bedtime story, but there's just something about his voice, that makes anything he says to you, comforting."

"Yeah I see what you mean." He looked at her, lying on her back. The scars from that awful event everpresent, serving as a reminder. With as soft a touch as he could, he lifted his large paw and gently laid it on her chest, using a single toe pad to trace a scar down to her stomach. She closed her eyes. "Dala, it's been several weeks since it happened. Can we try again?"

"Alright. I don't think it'll be as bad as last time. I don't hurt so much anymore."

"Good. If it starts hurting you tell me and I'll stop." She nodded. Without another word, he slowly slid on top of her. His head swimming with the sensation of her body at last against his again. For weeks they had tried to be together, but Dala's injuries had prevented it, causing her pain even when his body brushed on hers. He gently bucked his thighs against her as his paws held her face still. She responded by lifting her waist up to rub on his. Driven by this feeling, Kota pulled himself up her body, feeling everything rub on her underside as he got to her mouth and stopped. Whispering, he asked, "Do you hurt?" Eyes glazed over and burning, she stared at him, a sensual smirk on her face. "No, I don't." He dove his tongue deep into her mouth, licking furiously at whatever was part of her. For weeks he had been longing to make love to her again. Writhing around on top of her, ravaging her mouth and tongue, he heard her cry out in pain. "What? What is it?" He inquired quickly as he climbed off of her. She breathed deeply a few times, then saw his puzzled expression. "I couldn't breathe."

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but, could I be on top this time?"

"Of course." He layed back against the wall and waited for her to come into the middle of him. Wincing slightly, she sank into his warm, cusioned embrace, allowing him easy access to her tongue and the inside of her mouth. This went on for some ten minutes more, then, exhausted, Dala slid off of him and onto the floor, moaning from the pleasure and melting heat still pulsing through her veins. He followed, wrapping her up against him like he always did when they were about to sleep. Feeling her breathing fall into a steady pattern, he fell asleep as well.

Figures and shapes took place suddenly in Kota's mind as he found himself in the desert. Nothing but sand dunes existed for as far as his sharp eyes could see. Heat waves rising from the tops of the sand hills. He glanced around and saw that he was completely surrounded with other lions--all males. Simba stepped from the three dozen or so that accompanied him in this wasteland, and approached Kota. "Are you ready, captain?" This title took him by surprise. "Captain?"

"Yes. . .you're captain of your battalion, Kota. Is anything wrong?"

"Well no. . .why are we here? Where's Dala?"

"I think the sun's gotten to you. We're about to engage the enemy. I'm general of this small army of ours, Mufasa is the commander in chief, he and your mate are back at Pride Rock. This is making sense to you, right?" Kota attempted to grasp this information, still uncertain about his and Simba's current situation. Kota inquired, "Who's the enemy?"

"The hyenas, Kota. Are you sure you're not delerious? When was the last time you had water?"

"Just a few minutes before I went to sleep."

"You've been awake for hours." It occured to him that the wisest course of action for him to take would be to play along with Simba, hopefully, in the process, learing more about what was going on. "Sorry, Simba." He said, shaking his head, trying to appear as if he was loosing himself of his confusion. "Maybe my mind just slipped." Simba nodded. "Perfectly understandable under the circumstances. Are your fighters ready?" Kota glanced over the various lions, all appearing to be eager to go to combat. "Yes sir. May I ask how we aquired so many?" The general turned to face him as he was walking away. "From the various reigons abroad; most of yours came from the deserts. They're good warriors, Kota. Use them wisely." At this time was when the reality hit him that he was about to fight. There was nothing new about the enemy, when he still lived in the jungle he dealt with them frequently. But here, things were different. From what he could tell, there were far more hyenas than he'd ever encountered. With the added lack of any kind of cover, to which Kota was accustomed, things would be more difficult indeed. The two groups of soldiers, one under Kota's command and the other one under Kovu, formed two square formations. Simba stood before them. "When they top that dune, I want all of you to follow the attack strategy we discussed this morning! They outnumber us two to one, but a single one of you could match two of them in strength! Are you ready!" Roars went up from both formations, Kota's naturally rising above the rest. Tension mounted in the 39 soldiers standing there, their golden and dark tan fur camouflaging them with the sand in the scorching African sun. Simba's ears caught the whooping cackle of a single hyena, and heard a low rumbling growl come from the lions accompanying him. Apparently they had heard it too. Suddenly hyenas shot over the ridge, like a sea of black and grey, yelping their laugh-like war cry, a great cloud of sand and dust kicking up behind them. The 39 lions roared in unison and advanced running, making their own dust cloud behind them. The two hoards rapidly approached one another, black against tan. As the distance closed, Kota filled his lungs. Just before impact, he emptied them in an air-shaking roar, startling some of the hyenas in the front. When the distance between them reached ten feet, the entire line of lions, all 39, leapt in unison, soaring over the enemy's front line. Time seemed to move to slow motion as the wave of tan flew over the hyenas. They saw the immense shadow formed by all the lions combined, providing a second of shade over them, then the tidal wave plummited down into their midst, scattering them in all directions. A huge blanket of claws and teeth, all slashing in a totally random, deadly fashion. There was an audible rumble as all of the heavy cats dropped to the ground at once. The battle had begun.

Nala paced nervously back and forth in the main den, Mufasa watching her. With his deep, gentle voice, he tried to comfort her. "Nala, why are you so anxious?" His voice, like quiet thunder, boomed through the caves. Nala turned her beautiful blue eyes to the king. "Mufasa, what if he doesn't come back? He's on the front line and those hyenas-"

"Aren't strong enough to break my son, Nala. Have faith in him. He will come back. Simba is strong." Nala nuzzled the huge lion. "I hope so."

Yelps, growls, and roars shattered the air, the sound of pain and victory combined. Kota's paws swung furiously, each time he hurled them through space, they connected with some part of an attacking adversary. He glanced to his right just in time to see one of his warriors fall, bleeding profusely from the neck, as well as other parts of his anatomy. That reminded him. He needed to check on the status of his group. Kicking away a lunging enemy from behind, he called out to the genaral. "Simba! Simba what's-ow!- what's our status!" Kota wasn't sure he could hear him over the noise of the fighting but through the chaos Simba's voice reached his ears. "We've only lost about two from each battalion!" His words ended with a fierce growl while he silenced an attacking foe.

An anger krept into Kota. He wasn't sure why but his temper was rising with the enemy's troops. He couldn't swing his paws fast enough--even though in reality they hardly ever left blurring speed, left to right, right to left--or bite hard enough to satisfy himself. Ugly black and spotted corpses littered the ground, many of which he had slain himself, but still he couldn't seem to slash enough throats or break enough necks to appease his fury. He wanted to roar and annhialate the entire cluster of hyenas, who's numbers were quickly falling. He worked himself into a rage and his eyes glazed over. Mouth wide open and foaming, claws fully extended from his blood-drenched paws, he lept into the middle of a small group of hunch-backed whooping animals, instantly killing two of them an d seconds after that obliterating three more. Chills of outrage sped down his backbone, of which he had to rid a hyena, clawing intensly at it. The sun beat down on the massive swarming battle, dimmed by the huge cloud of dust the fighting had generated. Bravely the lions of the Pridelands, 35 strong, fought against and defeated the enemy hoards until the sand around them had been dyed red. When the last attacker was silenced, Kota sought out the general. Shaking a bead of blood off of his cheek, Simba looked at him. "Well done, captain. Mufasa will be very happy to hear of this victory. Gather your remaining soldiers, Kota. We're going home." He nodded and quickly rounded up the tired lions under his command. The trip home was long, and hot. Delicious thoughts of midnight activities with Dala waltzed in his head, along with fantasies of diving into the nearest water-hole. Almost laughing at himself at this idea, knowing that it would be foolish to drench his fur and thick mane that way.

The entirety of the victorious lion army raised a roar of celebration as Pride Rock came into view. As they neared, they could see the happy faces on their lionesses as they ran to meet them. Nala collided with Simba, and Kiara with Kovu. Kota waited for his turn, but Dala was nowhere to be seen. He searched the multitude of animals, at times hoisting himself up on his hind legs, but she wasn't there. Anxiety growing withing him, he hurried to their small den. "Dala?" No answer. On the verge of panic, he turned to look elsewhere. There she was, standing at the entrance, the beautiful setting sun shining behiind her, casting her shadow before his eyes. "Dala!" He ran to meet her, all the worries that the battle in the desert and the way home came out in a big smile as she dipped her head to meet his nuzzle. Her head went under his chin, against his neck. "I missed you so much." She said softly, emotion filling her voice, almost whispering. He put his front leg around her back and pulled her closer. "I missed you too." After their long-awaited nuzzle theyy looked out at the plains stretching out in front of Pride Rock, the golden sun casting a warm glow through the sky and grass, Dala leaning her head on her soldier's shoulder. She noticed the large group of lions below, still greeting one another. "So how many did you lose?"

"Around four or five combined." I know for sure that I lost at least two from my group." She moved aginst him comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"Every war has its casualties. I just feel bad for those poor girls down there. Without a mate to come home to you? I can't imagine." She could feel him shudder. Then his paw moved down her back, petting her gorgeous fur. She could feel her hunching just a bit, responding to his affection. She stood suddenly. Swiveling back towards their empty den, she flicked his nose with the end of her tail, causing him to look behind him at her. He caught the sensual grin on her attractive lips and followed. He smiled as she slinked to the back of the den. she waited for him to walk around to the front of her body. With a smirk she edged up to him, able to feel the heat of his exertion rising from his chest. Leaning gently into him, their fur touched and their pelts interwove themselves into one another, his mane washing over her shorter, golden-cream-colored fur. covering it in a blanket of warmth. Their skin made contact and she shifted her shoulders back and forth, rubbing her chest against his, exciting him further. She leaned forward, continuing her side to side motion, gazing into his eyes. In a whisper, Kota asked, "Well are you going to kiss me?" She smiled and replied, "mm-mm you gotta come get it." Supporting himself with his back legs, he reached his front legs out to brace himself against her, lightly squeezing her shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, cocking her head and easing out her tongue in one smooth motion, laid it on his cheek, just under his eye, and ran it slowly towards the front of his muzzle, flicking away as the tip left the end of his nose. His eyes shut, then he began to shift slowly back and forth with her, causing them to sway from left to right, almost in a dance. He moved his head forward, locking his eyes on her lips until he got too close to watch them, then they shut again and he felt his mouth press onto her own. She released a sigh of satisfaction through her nose as she let her lips form around his. He opened his mouth and bent his head to the side, pressing further on her, increasing the contact. scooting forward with his back legs, he eventually succeeded in tipping her balance to where she was falling slowly backward. Her body sensually rolling out onto the den floor like a delicious carpet, waiting for him to jump into the middle of. Standing on all fours above her, his head still leaned down in their kiss. She spread out her paws and ran them up his massive shoulders, slowly squeezing and rubbing on them, laden with desire for him. He lowered his waist down on hers, feeling it barely touch, then hers rose up to meet him. He let his full weight come down on her, stimulation coarsing through his body. The rising and falling of her chest driving him into a lustful frenzy. He nestled his waist into the middle of hers, eagerly pressing against her. Her breathing increased depth and frequency as she felt herself being taken, his paws holding her face still as he gently ravaged her mouth with his tongue. He formed his mouth in an airtight seal around hers and inhaled deeply, taking the breath from her lungs, leaving her swelling with an ecstasy that only he could bring. She bucked her hips into his several times, her mind contorting and reeling with the maddening influence of his masculinity. Digging her claws into his sides, roughly but not hurting him, she finally screamed out in release, echoing through the den, reaching the point where she could no longer control her muscles. With soft moaning she slowly let her limbs fall from around him onto the floor, still slightly convulsing with the immense pleasure he had forced upon her. His own breathing accelerated, he slowly slid off of her, and then beside her. Wrapping her up beside him, he closed his eyes and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She returned the sultry three words, the both of them uttering them in the most sincere way possible. Never had they so meant this phrase then when they said it to each other.

Kota closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. She had, and was slumbering in his warm embrace, but he failed to do the same. All night he tried, but never did his eyes get heavy or his strength feel drained enough to sleep. Tossing and turning until the sun began to rise, the frustrated lion slowly eased himself up, careful not to wake his sleeping mate. Walking outside, he found Mufasa standing on the ledge, looking over the savannah, soon to be bathed in the morning light. "Sir?" Mufasa turned his large head slightly to look at him. "Yes, Kota. What is it?"

"Could you sleep?"

"My night was pleasant, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I couldn't get to sleep. I tried, and I know I should be tired, but I never fell asleep. . .do you know why that may be?" The lion thought, his face betraying the wise mind behind his eyes, working over the question. "Kota, I do not know the answer to your question. What I can tell you, however, is this: when you are called to go beyond what you believe are able, the Great King will never burden you with more than you can handle. Stay close to Him, and you will overcome the challenges and trials that come your way. Maybe He is preparing you for something great. Be prepared, Kota. Take the initiative when it arrives, and don't hold anything back. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Kota?" Spell-bound, Kota looked at him, and nodded. There was an unnatural sense of deity around this lion, one that shook Kota but at the same time comforted him. Without another word he sat by the great animal, watching the sun rise over the grasslands.

The morning passed without any major happening, Kota carrying on with his daily routine. He had found a cave on one of his small exploration trips--though this was only a cover story, the real reason being that he was looking for places for him and Dala to go to get away every now and then--and he went to go explore it further. Knowing the Hyena War was still at hand, he reasoned that he would merely go and take a look at it again. He had completely forgotten about his other conciousness, still sleeping with Dala after a pleasant few minutes with her.

He reached the cave, sniffed at the entrance, and ambled inside. He made sure there were no unstable structures or formations in the rock, then was about to turn to return home, when he heard a coarse whisper from behind him. "Kota," The voice echoed through the cave and raised hair in a line down his back and he whirrled to face it's direction. It uttered his name once more, this time still behind him. "Kootaaa" Intense chills surged down his back and he filled the cave with a low growl. "Show yourself!" Near the back of the cave, in the black darkness, appeared two yellow eyes, a ghastly, faded shade that reminded Kota of death itself. It spoke again, still in the coarse, loud whisper, "I've been waiting for you, lion." Still unable to see his addresser, Kota called into the darkness, "What do you want!" His eyes widened as he saw a tattered, cut hyena emerge from the shadows. Instinctively he jumped on the ghostly form, pinning it to the ground with ease that surprised him. With one paw pressuring the hyena's chest and the other raised to lay open his throat, he poised himself to kill, but was stopped when his victim cried out, "Wait!" The fierce expression on his face wilted slowly as he lowered his paw, retracting his claws. "What?"

"I said, wait."

"What for. You're the enemy. You come to destroy us." Kota's anger still burned against the animal under his large paw. "Not me, not me, lion. I have left them. I was there during the battle in the desert. I barely escaped. See this?" He exposed his neck to reveal three red furrows in his skin. "You gave that to me, lion. That was your doing. I can help you." Immeadiately Kota snapped, "No! You're the enemy, why would we except your help?!"

"Because I'm the only chance you have of surviving this war." This startled Kota, leaving him without a comeback. The hyena continued. "My name is Acedior, and I want to help you."

"Why in the world would I listen to anything you have to say?"

"I will give you vital information about the enemy's army. They've amassed myriads of hyenas, and there's no hope, even with your victory over them today, there's no chance that you can win against the attack that is soon to come." Kota narrowed his eyes at him. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Follow me to the gorge and I'll show you." Kota reluctantly agreed and they both exited the cave, the sun showing just how truly pale and injured this odd hyena was. Kota kept a close eye on him the entirety of their trip. Upon reaching the gorge, Acedior instructed Kota to look over to the other side. "All I see is burnt grass."

"No, look harder. That is not burnt grass you see. That, lion, is your enemy's army. You see now, that their numbers far outdo yours, and that victory is out of the question." His suspicions about the injured hyena had left his mind for the most part, and he turned to face him. "Just why have you betrayed your fellow soldiers? It doesn't seem right that you'd come here, revealing a plan that has obviously been a long time in the making, knowing that we could very well build up a defense against your army."

"Not my army, theirs. I have left them. I am a rogue. Hurry now, go back to your king and warn him of this attack. Take me with you for assurance that this is not a trap." Kota eyed him suspicously, knowing that a loyal hyena would never betray their pack like this unless they had truly deserted. "Alright. You're staying in front of me."

"Very well." Making sure they weren't seen by the enormous army on the other side of the gorge, they hurried back to Pride Rock.

on arriving, Kota instructed Acedior to remain sitting while he looked for Mufasa. Minutes later the king, along with the captain, climbed down from the rocky steps. His wise eyes quickly scanning Acedior up and down, Mufasa addressed him. "You are from the army that destroyed two of my warriors are you not?"

"Yes sir. I was the only escapee from the battle in the desert. I apologize about your soldiers. Please trust that I had nothing to do with their deaths."

"Why should we believe you, hyena."

"Acedior. My name is Acedior, your majesty. And I doubt if there's a completely valid reason why you should trust me. But I can tell you this, that if you take action now, even if I was lying, you would have a better chance of victory than if you completely ignored me. Ask your captain, he saw the army. You know for a fact that they're across the gorge. You know for a fact that they far outnumber you. One of your own has seen those things. So indeed, you have proof that they are there. If you take up a defensive position near your side of the gorge wall, then you will have a better vantage point." Quickly the king rationalized, then waved a mighty paw towards Acedior. "You have done a great service to us, Acedior. Had you not warned us of this crisis, we would have been completely destroyed. We all owe you our lives. You have the entire army's and my pride's gratitude. Thank you." Acedior dipped his battered head. "Do not thank me now, your majesty. Wait until the proper time. Mufasa turned his gaze Kota's direction. "Kota, I want you to find Simba and Kovu, and I want you to bring our informer with you. Have him tell them what he has told me. Make sure that you verify that you saw it yourself. Go, there isn't much time. The enemy will advance soon. You three are to come back to me. We will decide on the proper course of action."

"Yes sir. Follow me, Acedior." The two animals, each from species embittered against each other, set out to find the other two leaders of the pride.

three lions and one hyena approached Mufasa in the mid morning sunlight. Standing to meet them, the king spoke. "I assume you know the situation, you two?" Kovu and Simba nodded. "Then let's decide what to do. What are our assets?" Without prelude, Acedior answered the question. "Near the section of the gorge that your enemies intend to emerge from, there are several very large rocks. I personally have seen them, and they are growing unstable as we speak, from erosion caused by the recent rains. If pushed hard enough, and with proper timing, the pride could topple them, causing very heavy damage to their army." Simba added, "Making their numbers easier to defeat." Kota summarized, "So we're gonna beat their army by dropping big rocks down the slopes on top of them?" Simba turned to him and answered, "basically." Mufasa addressed the hyena. "Acedior, how many of us would it take to upset the boulders?"

"There are three main ones, half of your army could topple the smallest one."

"What does your army know about these boulders?"

"Nothing. They are completely oblivious to them."

"Good, good. Now, you three," He directed his eyes to his three officers. "I want you to gather the troops still able to fight. Those who cannot, bring me back a report on their number." The trio nodded, and embarked on their assignment, Acedior staying with Kota, as ordered by Mufasa.

The sun was almost to it's peak by the time the remainder of the army was assembled under the great ledge of Pride Rock. Mufasa, with Kovu, Kota, and Simba standing behind him, addressed them from atop the stone. His voice easily reached them without much effort. "You all have been in intense combat within the last 24 hours. You all have trekked accross the desert for an extended period of time within the last 24 hours. Now, we have information witnessed by one of our own captains that an immense counter-attack by the hyenas is imminent, and will strike before nightfall. I know you are weary, and I commend you for your bravery, but the pride needs you once again. Will you fight one more time for your kingdom!?" A loud roar rose up to the king from the soldiers below, seeming to be eager to meet the enemy and abolish it from the Pridelands forever. Mufasa called out again after most of the roaring died down. "Good! each lion will report to his former captain, and you will all gather in front of Simba before we depart. I will lead you into battle. May the Great King be with you!" Another roar filled the air as Simba, Kovu and Kota descended from the steps down to meet the troops. On the way, Kota commented to Kovu, "Quite the motivational speaker, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, very." The scarred lions waited the two captains and the general's arrival, already divided into two groups. After the captains had found their betallions, they briefed them on the defense. Murmers bounced around through the two gatherings when the boulders were mentioned. Mufasa in front of them, walking beside Simba, they embarked towards the gorge.

To ensure the secrecy of their plan, Acedior was left behind at Pride Rock, away from any possible escape or opportunity to betray them. He inspected the huge stone palace from which Mufasa ruled. "So this is Pride Rock" He thought to himself as he climbed up the steps to the ledge. Stating softly to himself, "No wonder Scar envied Mufasa." He was at the edge, looking out over the great stretch of the Pridelands, and suddenly realized how the other hyenas were being driven mad with jealousy at this beautiful realm. Fearing the envy might infiltrate him, he quickly turned his head down, looking at the flat stone at his feet. Hearing something behind him, he turned to see Nala approaching him slowly. "Hello." Nala dipped her head and replied. "Hello. . .are you Acedior?"

"Yes."

"Mufasa told us about you before he left. You've done an amazing thing for us. You've saved our lives, really." She walked beside him and reluctantly nudged his shoulder with her muzzle. In saving the pride he had also saved Simba, something she had to give at least a little reward for. He was her whole world, and would have been killed if not for him. His back tingled at her touch, totally unexpected. She drew away, trying to hide the way that his scent affected her. Staring into her eyes, he felt himself being overtaken with lust. She was extremely beautiful, and her touch had changed something in his head.

The lion army neared the gorge, already able to see the sea of black on the other side. Isolated comments about the size of the enemy went back and forth in their ranks. Lining up on the edge, the 36 lions took a moment to size up the opposition. Simba still beside his father, he commented with a certain aire of nervousness, "That's a lot of hyenas, dad."

"I know. We must use the resources we have wisely. We only have one chance at this."

"What do we do until that time?"

"We wait for them to make the first move."

Nala could tell something was wrong with the hyena, eyeing her with a strong look in his eyes. She began to slowly back up, only to have him follow her. "I've never felt something that good, lioness." He said slowly. "Would you do it again?" Nala warily shook her head, her nerves tensing up. "I shouldn't. I have a mate. . .I can't, I'm sorry." Acedior seemed to totally disregard her explanation, persisting his approach on her. "I need to feel that again." His voice a little more firm. Nala hit a wall. "I can't. . .I-it wouldn't be right, you're a hyena and I'm-"

"A beautiful lioness. Don't you ever think that hyenas get lonely too?" She looked around for an escape, but found none. She was cornered.

The tension built up with each passing minute, the afternoon sun fiercly shining down on the Prideland's army. Kota's eye caught something moving across the gorge. Upon closer inspection, he found that they were grouping together. The time had come. He passed the word to the other captain and the general. The dormant lions seemed to come alive with movement, finding their positions against the smallest two rocks. Mufasa watched the wriggling hoards of black animals across the gorge, and saw that a few were moving down the slope, on their way to the other side. Simba passed the word quckly but silently to the other soldiers and as the news spread, the army tensed up and prepared for the first push. Mufasa held a paw in the air, waiting for the right time to bring it down--the command to shove the huge boulder off the edge. The Prideland's force grew completely quiet, an eerie forbodence in the air, an impending rush of action that was making its way across the gorge. every eye in the army was focused intently on the moving blackness approaching their position. a few flies landed on the faces of the warriors, absorbing the salty sweat that was gradually becoming visible on their faces. They went unnoticed. Not a solitary sound could be heard except the aint shuffling of thousands of hyena's feet on the gorge floor. Mufasa's face tightened, his paw rising slightly higher in the air, the time of the command drawing nearer. half of the enemy's forces occupied the gorge now. They began to spread out, lessening the effectiveness of the boulder. It was now or lose the opportunity to obliterate a large portion of the enemy. Mufasa slammed his paw to the ground, immeadiately after which were many quiet grunts as the lions slowly tipped the huge stone out of balance. The very edge of the cliff crumbled away with the great weight of the boulder. the top of it dissapeared and loud cracks and rumbles echoed through the canyon. 35 heads cautiously peeked over the edge of the cliff, watching the first bombardment rapidly approach the enemies. Only when it was too late did the hyenas recognize the doom rumbling angrily in their direction. A huge crash ripped the silence to pieces, intermingled with the whooping of hundreds of hyenas crushed by the boulder. Large chunks of rock flew off of the main one and destroyed more of them. Trying to keep down roars of success, the Pridelands's army kept quiet as they positioned themselves behind the next huge weapon. Once the enemy regrouped, thinking that the stone falling was merely a coincidince, they started back up the cliff. Another quick pound on the ground and the lions pushed the second stone over the edge, sweeping back the black hoards, piling corpses along the sides of the cliff before smashing the large group of them on the gorge floor. Horrid screams could be heard while the second boulder pummled the ranks of the hyenas into the dust. Anger began to rise in the still great army of the enemy, and one large hyena, Shyldok, led a final charge, hundreds of followers behind him. They vaulted over the edge and slid down the far side of the canyon and hit the bottom. Mufasa ordered the third and largest stone to be toppled, and the Pridelanders pushed and heaved, even Mufasa himself having to join in the effort. The rock began to move, sending smaller pebbles clinking down the canyon. Upon seeing this, Shyldok ordered his men to halt, then looked up. The massive weapon was beginning to tip its balance towards them. "Get out of the way!" He screamed to the remaining soldiers of their army, his gaze still fixed on the rock above. His troops saw the danger and began to flee to either side. The boulder rumbled and cracked its way down the wall of the gorge, coming to a crashing halt at the bottom, not one hyena effected by it.

Nala felt Acedior's paw rub her shoulder. With Simba busy with other matters, she hadn't felt the privelidge of affection in a long time. Determined to stay true to her general, she wiggled away from his touch. Acedior let out a large breath of air. "Please, lioness. I need attention you don't know how long I've been without it." Nala looked him in the eye. "I've been without it too, and I want it badly too. But we-"

"Then let's relieve each other's stress! Mate with me, lioness, and your troubled mind will ease. Please!" Protests screamed in her mind, begging for the sensations again, and begging her to await the return of her mate.

The lions peeked over the edge, watching the rock scatter in sharp chunks across the target area, but no whooping cries followed. Shyldok glanced up and caught the glint of the bright sun against one of Kota's eyes, then upon closer inspection he caught movement around it. "There's the lions up there!" He shouted, a demonic hoarse voice coming from his throat. Evil laughs came from the group behind him, and they began vaulting up the side of the gorge. Panic grew in Mufasa's heart as he saw the remainder of the hyena army, still hundreds strong, quickly approaching. He turned quickly to the hot lions under his command. "They're coming! Get ready!" Sounds of shifting sand could be heard as the lion's feet braced themselves for combat. The enemy's climbing coming closer. Soft growls could be heard emitting from the awaiting Prideland's army. Kota could feel adrenaline build up inside of him. He was surprised at how strong he felt at that moment. The climbing stopped. Every heart in the 35 soldiers awaiting at the top was pounding with tense anticipation of the impending blood-bath. Seconds of silence passed, then line of black shot up from the cliff's edge, ablaze with claws and teeth. Although one of the lions could match two hyenas in size and strength, the enemy far outnumbered them. Shyldok's army's strength was in its numbers. The hyena commander lept for Mufasa, knowing that he was the leader. The Pridelands king, slightly stunned by the hyena's size, slashed his head to the ground with a mighty blow, his own momentum making his fall heavier. Hundreds of whoops, and many roars and growls littered the air, the multitude kicking up dirt once more, clouding the air with their respective battle cries. Slashing, biting, beating, roaring, Kota fought maniacally, working himself into another rage of unnatural hatred for the enemy. He felt claws hit him from all angles, yet he didn't begin to feel weak, not in the slightest. In the back of his mind he wondered at this, about what Mufasa told him that morning. Instead of the normal furrows his sharp claws would normall inflict on an enemy, small chunks of flesh came away clenched in his flexed paw. The ground around the battle quickly turned red, the smell of blood and death hanging thickly in the still air. He heard a familiar cry and shot his eyes in the direction it came from. Kovu's body fell with a sick thud to the ground, being instantly covered with hyenas, mouths open, tearing it to ribbons. Kota's eyes widened, and he let out a scream, not knowing what he was saying, mechanically leaping for the pile of black animals on top of his friend, who by this time was dead. Beating off the fiends he saw that there was no hope of saving the captain, his hatred grew still stronger. The conciousness of where he was and what he was doing left his brain. Any straight thought processes left him, his eyes dilated to their limit, The intensified rays of the sun on his vision making him even more furious. He felt heavier. Stronger. Louder. His claws, whenever they struck the body of a hyena, seemed to kill it instantly. He saw Simba fall, joining Kovu in the fallen warriors, his body, like Kovu's, being instantaniously blanketed with hyenas, siezing their opportunity to kill the second captain. Leaping into the air once more, he felt as if he could jump over the entire battlefield. Landing directly in front of an ugly adversaary, he dove for the animal's throat, closing his teeth around it with all the strength he possessed. The hyena's head separated from its body. With both the captains gone, the two groups began to dwindle rapidly. Everywhere Kota looked, another soldier was being shredded. The enemy's numbers had been brought down from the hundreds to the fifties, mostly from the insane rampaging of Kota. Mufasa struggled with a small group of hyenas at the edge of the gorge, slashing them away, obviously unaware of his proximity to the cliff. After slaying yet another lion, Shyldok saw what he considered to be the last remaining soldier in the pitiful force of lions sent to end his powerful army, and charged for it. Not thinking of his own warriors, he rammed his body into the entire group, sending Mufasa and six other animals, careening off the edge of the cliff. Kota saw it out of his eye's corner and immeadiately turned his head just in time to see his commander's head dissapear off the edge. He jumped to the edge of the gorge and was forced to watch as the screaming lion plummited to his death. He shuddered with the horrible realization, that he'd heard of something such as this happening before.

Acedior set himself down on Nala's outstretched body, his mind humming with desire. Her soft fur touched his underside, shaking his frame as he brought his mouth close to hers. Whispering, he asked, "Now do you regret it?" Nala moaned, trying to find words to say, fighting to deny him any further attention. His paw travelled down her stomach to between her legs, rubbing the hot, soft skin of her opening. Nala's mind was tearing in two pieces, each of perfectly equal size, between giving in and letting this hyena mate with her, and waiting until her mate returned home to her. heavenly feelings threw themselves through her nerve endings, her inner body aroused by his sensual touching on her. Through the insane stirring of her emotions, she managed to cry out "No! ohhhhh. . .no, no I can't, please get off." He increased his messaging of her vagina, and her eyes quivered shut, trying to shut him out. "No." He whispered. "No I won't. You know you enjoy it, lioness. And I want it." Suddenly Nala found new resolve, and came out of the transe she'd been in since the moment she touched him. His touch repulsed her. She realized that he was pushing two of his toes on his front paw into her vagina, breathig heavily. She screamed and slashed his side as she flew to her feet, throwing him off of her. "Don't EVER touch me again you perverted animal!" He looked at her, confused, then, humiliated, he walked out of the den, his head hanging low.

With three hyena's, including Shyldok, remaining, Kota quickly did away with the both of them, leaving the biggest one for last. He would need all of his concentration for that one. "I saw what you did. You won't leave this battle alive." Kota angrily stated to the hyena, who had a slightly amused look on his face. He arrogantly looked around. "In case you didn't notice, cub, we're the only two left."

"Who are you."

"I am Shyldok, brother of Vulscian and commander-in-chief of the army you and your pitiful little band just destroyed. I am in search of the one they call Kota. You wouldn't happen to know if the fool I shoved off the edge was him do you?" Kota hesitated, then boldly stated, "I am Kota." He didn't see the gorge edge merely a foot behind him. Shyldok grinned. "You killed my brother. I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Without another second passing, he leapt for Kota, colliding with him, sending them both, flying into the air, off of the edge. Slashing and biting, floating weightlessly while falling quickly to the ground. Kota's world had no up, no down. No left or right. in this abyss, all he knew was he was falling with his enemy, rapidly approaching his death. He had his eyes closed, blindly clawing at something he knew was Shyldok. He opened them, and saw the ground coming up on his back. Without a second's spare time, he heaved himself in a circle, slowly bringing Shyldok around with him. a mere few milliseconds away from impact, his assailant's body was directly in line with the ground. Then they hit. hundreds of cracking sounds went through Kota's ears as Shyldok's body was instantly mutilated, cusioning Kota's fall. He was half an inch away from the hyena's eyes, which, with the impact, flew from their sockets, dangling from his face from the nerves and muscles still attached. Kota felt dizzy as he tried his best to get up. Somehow mustering the strength to climb back up the steep incline, after finding a more shallow place to ascend, he made it to the top. A little further down he saw where the battle had raged. The ground around it was soaked with red. Hundreds of hyenas lay everywhere. dead lions lay dotted through the lake of black and blood. He stopped over each one, and asked the Great King to watch over them, giving them their last rites. Then he came to the two fallen captains. Kovu first, the picture of a young and earnest fighter, bravely combatting the enemy to protect his home. It didn't seem fair to him, such a promising young lion, cut down by lowly hyenas. Then Simba. Two tears came from Kota's eyes as he stood over the great lion, a solemn look on his face, eyes closed. He looked as if he was thinking. Kota broke down over the body of his close friend, weeping. He touched a battered paw to the side of Simba's mane. Through the tears, he said, "I'm sorry, Simba. I should have saved you. I'm so sorry. . ." A convulsion of crying swept over him again, and he prayed for his departed dear friends. He never found Mufasa. Though he scanned the gorge from above, he never caught sight of the king who had instructed him to rely on the Great King for help. It occurred to him that this battle was the higher calling that he was talking about. This was the great thing that Mufasa suggested the Great King would call him to. He had conquered. He remembered his supernatural abilities during the fighting, and it all became so clear. He offered a prayer for the mentor, then started slowly home.

Kota tried to lift himself up, attempting to get a better viewpoint of the rock, not having the strength to go any faster. He found Dala pacing nervously back and forth in their den, dry tear tracks on her face. She had stopped with her back turned to him, not noticing his presence. Sobbing, she began crying again, muttering her fears for his safety to herself. As he listened to her pray, he was filled with an urge to rush to her and ease her worrying. He took a step, deliberately making a heavy imprint on the ground. At the noise she quickly turned around, and a gasp of relief came from her. "KOTA!!" She screamed and ran into him, knocking him to the floor. Without any talking, rather letting her actions show her passion, she dug her tongue into his mouth, almost putting her entire bodyweight on his head, her long tongue aching to feel him, to taste him again. Touching the back of his throat, she widened her tongue, closing off his air supply. Still trying to catch up with her, not having the strength to lift her up from him to ease the pain she was unknowingly causing on his marred chest, he had no choice but to listen to her intense whimpering as she ravaged him. He felt helpless in her grasp, his air supply running low and her tongue still closing it off. He tried to get air past it but he didn't need to, she exhaled from two lungs full of air, giving him a breath, still moaning with desire for him. He could feel her paws slide down to his thighs, then his nerves came alive as one of her paws touched him between his legs, then closed around it hard, squeezing him. He let out a tired yet shocked moan, her paw encompassing his member, sending blades of pleasure slicing up his body. She continued to fill his mouth with her saliva while sucking his out of it. she flopped her waist down onto his penis, writhing about on top of him, desperately trying to rub herself to satisfaction without him doing things, knowing his strength was very low. Kota's breathing increased, his chest rising and falling, his brain protesting against the fact that he could not put forth an effort to help satisfy her, wanting her as well. At last he could no longer stand letting her do everything, and he found strength to stand. Breathing in gasps, she immeadiately was at her feet, impatiently moving her waist, Kota not being able to get in position fast enouogh for her. He slowly made his way behind her, her tail already far out of the way for him. He felt frustrated at his lack of speed as he rubbed her thighs with his big weathered paws. She whined and moved her waist faster, begging him to come inside her. Summoning up the last reserves of his back legs, he lifted himself up onto her, feeling his excited member press against her vagina. His strength seemed to return with this stimulation, and he tightened up his grip on her waist with his front legs. Straining his muscles, he began pushing on her, his penis entering her warm body, feeling her muscles contract and relax, squeezing it, sending shocks of pleasure to his brain. All things but her left his mind. Nothing mattered but her. Taking the initiative, she shoved herself backward, forcing him deeper inside of her, pangs of absolute sexual stimulation screaming through her waist, up her back, and to her head, making her shake violently, causing his penis to move inside her further. Her breathing increased frequency, overwhelming feelings invaded her mind, spinning it in circles, dizzying her, his hardened member pushing itself fully into her vagina, unable to go any further. He continued to thrust himself into her, coming out a little ways, then diving back in, sensations he never knew existed permeating his nerves. His world convulsed and turned upside down, his eyes rollng back in his head, operating purely on instinct, still pushing himself into her, her body moving forward slightly with every push. Her legs felt weak. her eyelids drooped shut, her body approaching the peak of stimulation, then she felt her front legs fall out from under her, contorting slightly in random directions. He felt his own climax coming, then with one more slow, tantalizing thrust, he came deep into her and filled her with his seed. She screamed out, echoing through the caves as the warm liquid spread in her. Exausted, Kota let himself collapse, slipping out of her as he fell to the floor. She did the same, both breathing heavily, Dala still groaning from the experience, Kota unable to calm himself down, and too wiped out to move. He felt himself get drowsy. This was new, he thought. He hadn't slept since before the battle in the desert. His eyelids slowly closed on eyes that didn't fully understand what was going on.

Birds chirped outside the dens, and the African morning sun pierced the darkness. Kota was sleeping peacefully In their den. He wrapped his arms closer to her, but they fell to the floor. His eyes slowly opened. She wasn't there. "She must've gone out to get a drink." He thought to himself, and he closed his eyes, waiting for her return so he could tell her about the battle. He felt a paw bump his shoulder. It felt awfully rough for Dala. Keeping his eyes closed, he moved his shoulder in such a way to tell whoever was bumping him to go away. A familiar voice came to his ears. "Hey, Kota, wake up." His ear twitched. Was that Simba? No, it couldn't be. "Kotaa, come on you've slept in." That was Simba's voice. His eyes shot open and he got to his feet. "SIMBA!" He shouted, hardly able to believe he was looking at him. "Simba what are you doing here I thought you were dead!"

"What?! Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"Whe-where's Kovu is he alive too then?!"

"Kota what's wrong with you?? Kovu and I are fine, are you okay?"

"But what about the battle?! You guys were killed!"

"uhh, no, Kota. We're both fine. We're okay."

"Is Mufasa okay??"

"Kota, my father has been gone for a long time. He died when I was a cub, remember? I told you about that yesterday."

"Wait, yesterday?"

"Yeah, yesterday." Kota's mind raced. "You mean. . .oh wait, was this a dream??!!" Simba slowly nodded. "Yyyyeah I guess it was. Want to tell me about it? It sounds like quite a dream." Kota began to get excited. "No no, I'll be right back I have to find-" He didn't know where she was. "Where's Dala?"

"Uh I think she's at the pond, but-"

"thanks Simba, I'll be back I need to tell her about this!" He said quickly as he quickly ran off towards the water hole to tell Dala about his fantasy of the Prideland army.


End file.
